


Persona 5: New Blood

by Toonwriter



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, RWBY, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Gen, Metaverse (Persona 5), Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonwriter/pseuds/Toonwriter
Summary: An alternate universe reimagining of the sequel of Persona 5.The Phantom Thieves are back in a new adventure, gaining new members and fighting new adversaries. However, they're in for the fight of their lives in the form of The Demon Warriors of Hades and Kyo Diovaro!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 4





	Persona 5: New Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Some elements from Persona 5 Royal will be used in this fic.

(The screen fades from back to red and we see buildings suddenly rise and then some familiar people jump from one to another before landing on some platforms before singing is heard from the background.)

**_Where have you been?  
Been searching all along  
Came facing twilight on and on  
Without a clue  
Without a sign  
Without grasping yet  
The real question to be asked  
Where have I been?_ **

**_I'm a shapeshifter  
At Poe's masquerade  
Hiding both face and mind  
All free for you to draw  
I'm a shapeshifter  
What else should I be?  
Please don't take off my mask  
Revealing dark_ **

(As the singing goes on, we see the people removing thier masks and going into casual forms while their familiar Personas form. Then, we see silhouettes of some new members of their group. Then we see two different male figures. Each carrying his own sword. Then, see the masked people again. This time, facing some men in red. Then, as the singing resumes, the red background turns into a different one, as the figures take a briefcase that eventually turn into a heart, which eventually gets caught by the leader of the group.)

**_I'm a shapeshifter  
At Poe's masquerade  
Hiding both face and mind  
All free for you to draw  
I'm a shapeshifter  
Have no face to show  
Please don't take off my mask  
My disguise_ **

(The group then sees a Dragon and a Demon clashing, as the group jumps to aid the dragon in the fight with the demon. The screen then freezes and shatters to the title.)

** 'Persona 5: New Blood' **

(Then, we now go to a familiar velvet room, as a familiar man, Igor, reads a book, recounting the adventures of the Phantom Thieves in the events of 'Persona 5'.)

Igor: (narrating) Once upon a time, early in the spring of 20XX, a boy named Akira Kurusu was arrested after an altercation with a drunk who attempted to force himself on a woman. The drunk stumbled and injured his head, through no fault of Akira's, but the man was of considerable influence—enough that he was able to convince the police to arrest him and the woman he attempted to victimize to act as a witness against him. Because it is his first offense, Akira is sentenced to one year's probation. Because of his criminal record, he is expelled from his hometown's high school. Because continued school attendance is a condition of his probation, he is transferred to Shujin Academy, a prep school in Tokyo and the only academic institution willing to induct him.

For the duration of his probation, he is assigned to live with Sojiro Sakura, the proprietor of a cafe in Yongen-Jaya called "Leblanc", who is less than thrilled with harboring a delinquent and only agrees to do it because he is a distant acquaintance of Akira's parents. On his way to Leblanc for the first time, Akira discovers a strange app on his phone with an ominous eyeball design. Time seems to stand still, and Akira glimpses a fiery figure before the people around him start to move again. Deciding to pay it no mind, Akira deletes the app and continues on, unaware of the significance of that vision... The evening after he moves into the attic of Leblanc, Akira has a strange dream where he finds himself in a prison cell. Outside of the cell are two young wardens, Justine and Caroline; and across from the cell is Igor, a strange old man with a long nose who welcomes him to the "Velvet Room". Igor tells Akira that he is to undergo "rehabilitation" in the hopes of averting a coming "ruin". Igor and his wardens would become a constant presence in Akira's life from that evening onward... On his way to the first day of class, Akira meets Ryuji Sakamoto, another alleged "problem student"; and Ann Takamaki, a classmate who is seen accepting a ride to school with P.E. teacher Suguru Kamoshida.

As Akira and Ryuji make their way to school on foot, however, the mysterious app reappears on Akira's phone and activates... Akira and Ryuji arrive at school...but something is horrendously wrong: they find a castle where Shujin Academy should be! They enter the castle, only to be confronted by strange creatures led by a man bearing Kamoshida's resemblance, albeit with glowing yellow eyes and dressed in nothing but a crown, a cape, and pink underwear. The two are captured, taunted by the fake Kamoshida, and sentenced to death.

As the creatures prepare to execute Ryuji, a voice rings out in Ren's head. It asks if he intends to sit by and watch as Ryuji dies, and if his previous decision to stand up to the drunk in his hometown was a mistake. Akira is determined that he made the right decision then. His resolve drives him to fight back, to rebel against these miscarriages of justice. For several moments as this voice speaks to him, Akira writhes in pain, until finally, a white domino mask appears on his face. Akira reaches up to it and pulls it off, a process that is excruciatingly painful and leaves his face bloodied. Once the mask is off, Akira's body becomes wreathed in blue and black flames that takes the form of his "Persona", Arsène. When the flames leave Akira's body, his school uniform is replaced with a flowing black trenchcoat, matching shirt, pants, and shoes, and red gloves. With Arsène's power, Akira is able to fight off the monsters at the fake Kamoshida's beck and call. He begins to make his escape with Ryuji, along the way encountering and freeing "Morgana", a strange cat-like being with a Persona of his own named Zorro. Accepting this cat burglar's help, they escape from the castle and return to the real world, where Morgana transforms into a real cat that only Akira and Ryuji can understand. Over the course of the next few days, Akira and Ryuji, along with Morgana, make more excursions into the castle, which Morgana states exists in the "Metaverse", a parallel dimension formed from humanity's collective unconsciousness.

Morgana states that the castle is a "Palace", a location in the Metaverse given form due to the twisted and corrupted desires of a human. They are able to travel there with the Metaverse Navigation App that appeared on Akira's phone, using coordinates consisting of the subject's name, the real-world location, and the Palace's form: in this case, Suguru Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, and a castle, formed from Kamoshida believing himself to practically be the king of Shujin, able to do whatever he wanted without consequence due to the influence he wielded as a former Olympic gold medalist. As for the fake Kamoshida and the creatures therein: they were "Shadows", manifestations of negative human desires. Within the Palace, the guards catch Akira and Morgana as Kamoshida's Shadow taunts Ryuji. Fed up with the Shadow, Ryuji's own Persona awakens: Captain Kidd. Ryuji uses his Persona to save Akira and Morgana and fend off Kamoshida's guards. Morgana explains that contained within a Palace was a "Treasure", the core of the distortions that created the Palace. He is on his own personal quest to collect Treasures in the hopes of regaining his human form, but collecting the Treasure would also have the effect of removing the distorted desires of the person who created the Palace, bringing about a change of heart and causing them to repent for their misdeeds.

It is thus that Akira and Ryuji decide to steal the Treasure of Kamoshida's palace, in the hopes of changing him. The need to take the Treasure becomes all the more urgent one day, as one of the students at Shujin, Shiho Suzui, attempts suicide. Ann, Shiho's best friend, discovers before Shiho loses consciousness that she was driven to end her life by Kamoshida. Akira, Ryuji, and another student named Yuuki Mishima, a frequent victim of Kamoshida's abuse, confront Kamoshida. Kamoshida taunts the three with the fact that he broke Ryuji's leg and disbanded the track time out of spite when his bringing up Ryuji's lack of a father resulted in a violent outburst, and that he had Mishima spread rumors about Akira's criminal record. Regardless of whether he did something to Shiho, Kamoshida is secure in the knowledge that it was his word against a group of problem students, and that the faculty and even parents willing turn a blind eye to his abuses. To demonstrate the power he wields, he tells the three that at the next faculty meeting, he will recommend their immediate expulsion! With only a couple of weeks until their expulsion, which would violate Akira's probation and result in his immediately going to juvenile detention, Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana delve back into Kamoshida's Palace. In doing so, they accidentally draw in Ann. Ann is captured by Shadows, and Kamoshida's Shadow taunts Ann with the fact that, since she wouldn't accept his advances, he decided to force himself onto Shiho.

Angered beyond words, Ann's Persona, Carmen, awakens. With Ann now on their side, Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana delve deeper into the Palace, eventually discovering the location of its Treasure. However, the Treasure's form is amorphous, and it cannot be stolen as is. In order to take the Treasure, they would need to force it to materialize by confronting Kamoshida with the possibility that his desires would be taken from him. To that end, they would need a "Calling Card". Ryuji makes several Calling Cards and places them on the school's bulletin board in secret. The card, signed by the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts", warns Kamoshida that his will be taken.

When Kamoshida sees the calling cards, he becomes incensed—and sure enough, it also causes Shadow Kamoshida to raise his Palace's security level. The cards serve their purpose: when Akira and company enter the Treasure Room of the castle afterwards, the Treasure takes on the form of a crown. As the four attempt to take the crown, they are confronted by Kamoshida's Shadow, who morphs into a gargantuan monster. Nonetheless, Akira and his friends manage to subdue the Shadow. Ann restrains herself from killing the Shadow outright, which would have terrifying consequences; she decides the best punishment for Kamoshida would be to repent for his crimes until the end of his life. Akira and company escape from the castle as it begins to crumble. When they return to the real world, the Meta-Nav stops registering the castle: with the Treasure stolen, the Palace has collapsed. Over the next several days, Kamoshida is nowhere to be seen, apparently ill at home. On the day he promised to have Akira and Ryuji expelled, however, he returns to school during a morning assembly. In front of the entire student body and the faculty, he admits to his abuses and attempted rape of Shiho. He declares that he will atone by taking his own life; but Ann demands he live on and not run from the responsibility of repenting for his crimes. With that, Kamoshida resigns himself to police custody, leaving everyone present stunned—especially the three "problem students" who caused this.

In the wake of the calling cards and Kamoshida's personality pulling a 180, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts becomes a hot topic among the students of Shujin Academy. They did more incredible, dangerous missions, recruiting more members on the way; Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Niijima, Akira's girlfriend, Futaba Sakura, and Haru Okumura. But as the Phantom Thieves' popularity and reputation plummeted at the demise of Haru's father from a mysterious cause, it is revealed that Akechi has evidence of the Phantom Thieves' true identities, having them dead to rights. During the school festival at Shujin, he makes a deal with Akira and his compatriots. There is a heart that Akechi wants changed: Sae Niijima, Makoto's sister. He was concerned that her desire to apprehend the Phantom Thieves was perverting her sense of justice, as she was willing to go to any lengths, no matter how ethically dubious, to have them arrested and imprisoned. The existence of her Palace confirms his concerns. As such, he asks for the Phantom Thieves to help him change Sae's heart. In exchange, he would not report them to the police. Furthermore, he asks that this job be the Phantom Thieves' last, and that they disband afterwards. The Phantom Thieves are left with no choice but to cooperate with Akechi. They enter Sae's Palace, which is located at the courthouse, which Sae envisions as a place where people's freedom is gambled and where she must win at all costs. As a result, the Palace takes the form of a casino, where Sae is the proprietor and the house always wins. Akechi aids the Phantom Thieves, having already awakened his Persona, Robin Hood, during an encounter with the black-masked assassin responsible for Okumura's demise. Together, the Phantom Thieves and Akechi defeat Sae's Shadow and take her treasure.

Unfortunately, just as they acquire the Treasure, a large contingent of enemies begins to converge on their position. The Phantom Thieves split up to evade capture, with Joker providing a diversion to help them escape. It is during this escape that Joker is cornered and captured by the police... Akira Kurusu now finds himself in an interrogation room, recounting the events of the year to Sae Niijima. As the drugs in his system begin to wear off, gaps in his memory begin to fill. Refusing Sae's offer of leniency in exchange for the identities of his accomplices, Akira, his forgotten memories flooding back into his mind, beseeches Sae to take his cell phone and show it to Akechi. Sae decides to put her faith in Akira and show the cell phone to Akechi as she passes him after leaving the interrogation room. Afterwards, Akechi enters the interrogation room with an armed escort, supposedly to interrogate Akira himself. Suddenly, Akechi takes the guard's sidearm and shoots him before turning his gun on Akira: he had come not to interrogate him, but to assassinate him. And thus, with a single bullet to the head, Akira Kurusu dies. Akechi places the gun in his hand, then reports his success to his conspirator, a politician named Masayoshi Shido. The following day, news of the capture and subsequent suicide of the leader of the Phantom Thieves is broadcast. (grins deviously) All according to plan. Unknowingly for Shido and Akechi, they had only killed a cognitive duplicate of Akira, while the real Akira successfully escaped from the police station with Sae's help. Sae later brought Akira back to Leblanc and told Sojiro to keep him safe for now.

Later on in the same day, the Phantom Thieves, including Akira, Sae, and Sojiro, meet at Leblanc. The group explains to Sae and Sojiro, both still clueless at this point, that they had realized something was amiss with Akechi for a long time: during the school trip to the TV studio, Morgana mentioned pancakes. Akechi responded to the mention of pancakes, which neither Akira, Ryuji, or Ann spoke of at that very moment. That could only mean that Akechi was aware of the Metaverse for a long time and had previously encountered Morgana at some point. To confirm their suspicions, they had Futaba put a wiretap on Akechi's phone before their excursion into Sae's Palace. From the recorded conversations Akechi had with Shido, they were able to conclude that Akechi was plotting to betray them and kill Akira, and come up with a countermeasure. As for their caper in Sae's Palace: they never actually took her Treasure, allowing her Shadow to maintain a cognitive copy of the police station outside of the main Palace body. It is here where Sae's cognitive duplicate of Akira, being interrogated, manifested in the Metaverse. That way, when Sae showed the cell phone to Akechi, Futaba, who had wiretapped the phone, could remotely trigger the Meta-Nav, unwittingly pulling Akechi into the Metaverse. He had actually carried out an assassination on a cognitive duplicate of Akira, while the real Akira sat alone, unharmed, in the interrogation room in the real world after Sae left. Thus, as far as the country knew, Akira Kurusu, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, was dead. Sae managed to use her connections with the police to keep the fact that there was no corpse a secret while Shido and Akechi had his death reported on the news. Their problems have not ended with Akira's fake death, however: Shido, who is on the fast track to becoming the next Prime Minister of Japan, and it's only a matter of time until the authorities figure out that Akira was still alive.

Akechi planned to help Shido up until he achieved his goals, at which point he would exact his own revenge against his father. When Akira and his friends overpower Akechi and his Persona, Akechi reveals the full extent of his power: with a second Persona named Loki, he transforms into the black-masked assassin that the Shadows of Madarame and Kaneshiro mentioned. Even with this power, however, Akira prevails. As Akechi laments that he was powerless to defeat Akira and his allies, a doppelganger of Akechi born from Shido's cognition appears. The cognitive Akechi holds his counterpart at gunpoint and prepares to kill him. Akechi, deciding to leave the task of defeating Shido in Akira's hands, seals off the bulkhead in the engine room, trapping himself with the cognitive Akechi and sacrificing himself to give the Phantom Thieves a chance to escape. Once the Thieves find their way to the Treasure Room, they make preparations to send a Calling Card. They can't do it the same way as before, however, since there is a likely chance that any conventional attempt to send the Calling Card to Shido would be thwarted. Thankfully, Futaba has a plan...

That night, mass media across the entire country is hacked by Futaba, who broadcasts a message to the entire nation declaring that not only were the Phantom Thieves still around, but their leader was still alive and well. In addition, they call Shido out on his corruption and underhanded tactics, and vow to take his Treasure and make him confess his sins. Concerned that the Phantom Thieves may succeed, Shido puts contingency plans in place as the Phantom Thieves invade his Palace. In the Assembly Hall of the Palace, Shido's Shadow confronts the Phantom Thieves, revealing his intent to kill his own son Akechi once he became prime minister. Joker confronts Shido's Shadow, revealing himself to be the young man he had arrested on a trumped-up assault charge. Determined to see his vision of "a powerful Japan" bear fruit, Shido's Shadow fights the Phantom Thieves, but is ultimately defeated. Realizing he had been bested, Shido's Shadow apologizes to Akira for having him arrested on false charges. In the real world, Shido begins to sense his heart changing. Determined to keep his ambitions aloft, he takes a drug that would induce a false death, in the hopes that it would kill the Phantom Thieves when his Palace collapses. The Phantom Thieves take the Treasure, a golden ship wheel, and make their escape as the ship begins to explode and sink. Ryuji manages to secure a lifeboat for the other Thieves using his long-lost sprinting prowess, and the Phantom Thieves escape from the collapsing Palace with Shido's Treasure: a legislative pin. When Shido comes to, he begins to weep and talk of repenting for his crimes, striking fear into his conspirators.

On the day that the ballot is counted, Shido confesses to his crimes on live television. As the public are shocked at this turn of events, Shido's conspirators, including a psychiatrist, the new SIU director, and a Shido-supporting politician, plan to use what resources they have to take control of the country for themselves by using the Metaverse... In the days following Shido's announcement and his subsequent hospitalization, the Phantom Thieves begin to notice something is amiss: even with Shido's change of heart, the people still flock to him and condemn the Phantom Thieves, if they discuss them at all. To make matters worse, Sae's attempts to prosecute Shido are being sabotaged, and it is likely that within the next few days, Shido's conspirators would have Akira and his friends arrested. As the Phantom Thieves ponder their next move, Morgana makes a surprising proposition: that the heart of humanity as a whole has become distorted, and in order to save themselves and the country, they would need to take the treasure from the Palace of the general public: Mementos. Doing so, however, would cause the source of all cognitive distortions to vanish, and as such, the Phantom Thieves would no longer be able to access the Metaverse. This would be their final job, but it is one they agree to undertake regardless. That night, Akira dreams of Igor and the Velvet Room once more. Shockingly, however, Igor deems that Akira's rehabilitation has failed, and that ruin is inevitable...

The following day, the Phantom Thieves make their way into the innermost depths of Mementos, which resembles a massive prison containing the Shadows of humanity. To their horror, the Shadows, including those of Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, and Shido, all desire to be kept in this prison; they claim that it is where their desires would be granted; the freedom to live life without having to choose for themselves, a result of the Phantom Thieves stealing their desires. In addition, along the way, Morgana begins to recall some of his lost memories: he was actually born within the depths of Mementos! The Thieves eventually make their way into the very core of Mementos and find the Treasure: a massive construct described by the inmates of the prison as the "Holy Grail". The Thieves attempt to destroy it, but the will of the prisoners keeps it intact and gives it a lustrous shine as a booming voice from within the Grail taunts the Thieves, calling their efforts to destroy it all for naught and their power and efforts meaningless against the will of humanity. In a blinding flash of light, the Phantom Thieves find themselves back in Shibuya. However, something is horribly wrong: bone-like structures jut out of the ground, and blood rains from the sky. Worse still, the people seem oblivious to the monstrous transformation their world is undergoing. The voice of the Holy Grail states that reality and Mementos have been fused into a singular entity. As a result, nothing can exist in this world if it is not part of the general public's perception.

Because no one believes in the Phantom Thieves' existence, they are no longer a part of the people's cognition. Thus, they begin to vanish one by one, with Akira being the last to go. Akira awakens in the Velvet Room, where Igor dictates that because he has lost the "game", his life is forfeit. He sentences him to immediate execution, which he tasks Caroline and Justine with carrying out. However, the twins begin to hesitate. When Akira's indomitable, rebellious will grants him his abilities as a Phantom Thief once more, the twins try to subdue him, but ultimately, the memories they had lost come back to them: they were once a singular being before being split in twain by a malevolent entity. They task Akira with fusing them back together using the guillotines used to fuse Personas, and once more become a single person: a little girl named Lavenza. As it turns out, the "Igor" whom Akira had met at first was an impostor, a disguise used by the will of the Holy Grail. The fiend praises Akira for keeping him entertained, and makes him an offer: he would restore the world to the way it was before the fusion, and bring the Phantom Thieves back into the public's cognition. "Igor" could continue observing him and the Phantom Thieves, and they would be permitted to live out their fantasies in the Mementos-fused world.  
Akira, however, refuses: taking the offer would mean condemning humanity to the Holy Grail's malevolent will. With that, the Holy Grail dismisses Akira. After the impostor leaves, the real Igor, the real master of the Velvet Room and of Lavenza, appears. Igor tells Akira that his friends may yet still live; they are similarly trapped in prisons within the Velvet Room. Akira visits each of his friends, restoring their rebellious spirits after they had fallen into despair at the state of the world. The Phantom Thieves reconvene in Igor's chamber, where Lavenza explains that the malevolent god that had split her and imprisoned Igor had created a "game" to determine humanity's fate. The players were Goro Akechi, who sowed distortion in humanity's heart and would lead to the world's destruction if he won; and Akira, who embodied the "Trickster" who would lead the world to salvation. However, the selfsame malevolent god was born from the distorted desires of humanity, and as such, rigged the game to have the outcome he desired. Before he was imprisoned, however, Igor created a being that would guide the chosen "Trickster"; Morgana! Morgana, who finally regained all of his memories, confirms as much. He remembered being created in the depths of Mementos because the malevolent god had absorbed the Velvet Room into Mementos. With their indomitable wills, Lavenza tells the Phantom Thieves that they possess the power to oppose the malevolent god. When they return to the real world, they find that people have started to see them and recognize them; they existed once more within humanity's perception!

The Phantom Thieves fight their way back to the shrine where the Holy Grail lies, defeating its guardians along the way. As they do, the public begin to recall their memories of the Phantom Thieves; but at the same time, people began to vanish like Akira and his friends had. Finally, the Thieves return to the Holy Grail. After severing its link to the will of the people, the Grail transforms into its true form: the god of control, Yaldabaoth. Harnessing the power of the seven deadly sins, Yaldabaoth attacks the Thieves relentlessly. Nonetheless, they stand up to Yaldabaoth's onslaught. When all hope seems lost, Mishima begins cheering on the Phantom Thieves. Mishima's act inspires the people of Tokyo, including everyone whose lives Akira touched, to cheer on the Phantom Thieves. Their belief in the Phantom Thieves becomes power in the cognitive world, power that Akira harnesses. Akira summons Arsène once more, and breaks the chains binding him. No longer tethered, Arsène transforms into his true form: the demonic god, Satanael. With a single shot from its massive gun, Satanael blasts a hole through Yaldabaoth's head, destroying him once and for all.

With Yaldabaoth's death, Mementos begins to un-fuse itself from reality and vanish. As the world is restored to its proper state, Morgana, too, begins to vanish, leaving his friends with some parting words:

"The whole world is a product of cognition, not just the Metaverse. It can be freely remade. The same goes for you and everyone else. ... Soon, a new world will come: one where mankind isn't held captive. The world will shine brightly as long as you hold hope in your hearts. ... Remember...there's no such thing as the "real" world. What each person sees and feels...Those are what shape reality. This is what gives the world infinite potential. Even if you feel that only darkness lies ahead, as long as you hold hands together...see it through as one...the world will never end! The world exists within all of you!"

The world is finally restored to the way it was. Everyone mourns Morgana as they wonder if humanity's cognition truly changed as they talk of their everyday lives and worry about the state of the nation without a prime minister, although they no longer seem to be trusting of Shido. With their final mission and their careers as Phantom Thieves over, Akira and his friends make plans to celebrate their victory the following day: Christmas day. That evening, Sae meets Akira. She thanks him for saving the world, but asks him to turn himself into the police. Doing so was not only necessary for ensuring Shido's conviction, but also the only way he can keep his friends out of trouble with the police and the public prosecutors who would lose face to them. In addition, Akira's probation would be revoked, and he would be sent to juvenile detention. With no other choice, for the sake of his friends and the society he helped reform, Akira agrees to Sae's offer.

Christmas proves to be troubling for Akira's friends as they learn of his detainment. They decide to do something to save him from his ill-deserved fate... As the new year begins, the plan to save Akira is put into motion: everyone who Akira helped over the course of the previous year gathers to vouch for Akira at his trial. Akira awakens in the Velvet Room once more, where Igor and Lavenza offer him one last gift: the Arcana of the World, signifying his ability to follow his convictions and a testament to the fact that he is not alone in the world. Igor and Lavenza say their farewells to Akira, and the Velvet Room vanishes into white light...

Finally, just before Valentine's Day, Sae delivers the good news: Shido will be tried in a court of law. Also thanks to Shido's testimony, as well as the woman who was forced to bear false witness against him, Akira's sentence was to be rescinded: he is free to leave! Sae thanks Akira and the Phantom Thieves for their aid and announces her intention to quit her job as a prosecutor and become a defense attorney. Akira returns to Leblanc that day to his fellow former Phantom Thieves, and they hold their long awaited celebratory party. As they mourn Morgana's absence, to their surprise, Morgana appears! He speculates he was still able to exist because his friends never forgot about him, making him a permanent fixture of their cognition. Sadly, Akira would have to return back to his hometown next month. The group decides to celebrate Morgana's return and make the most of Akira's time left in Tokyo. Morgana also decides he would stay by Akira's side when he returns home, in the hopes that sticking by his side would help him become human. After saying his goodbyes to all of the friends he made over the course of the year, on March 20, Akira makes his way to the train station. Along the way, he runs into his old friends, who offer to drive him home. They notice that they are being surveiled, but they pay it no heed: they are free to do as they please. With the surveillance detail sabotaged thanks to Morgana, Akira and his friends disembark on a road trip.

(Igor closes the book and looks at the audience.)

Igor: A fascinating story, wasn't, it folks? In fact, in case you are wondering, the Igor from the story happens to be me. This story is only the beginning, as Akira Kurusu and the Phantom Thieves will return, for the former will be allowed by the law and all others to live in Tokyo and attend Shujin once more. Of course, I, too, have some involvement in all this. One of my involvements, as you will see, is about to take place. As for the Metaverse, a new one is being forged by my latest acquaintance, a dragon, as we speak.

(In a dark realm of sorts, there was a golden dragon-like being standing.)

Dragon entity: The time has come to make a brand new Metaverse, one that will be used for both good and evil. Once it's done, it will bring in the Chosen Ones.

(Then the green gem on his forehead began glowing, and the dark, seemingly empty realm around him started turning red. Soon, the area around him looked exactly like Mementos as it was before, only without the darkness.)

Dragon entity: Excellent. (dramatically) It has begun!

(Meanwhile, at Tokyo, Akira Kurusu, who had just gotten clearance to move back in, was with his friends, who once formed the Phantom Thieves with him. They were thrilled that he moved back into Tokyo and in a one person apartment house near the Leblanc cafe.)

Akira: It's good to be back in Tokyo. Who would've thought the law enforcement would actually take the time to erase my criminal record and have me move back here?

Futaba: I'm so glad for you, Akira-kun!

Ryuji: I second that, bro! Things have been kinda dull without you.

Makoto: Guess what? Futaba's joining us in school for the new school year coming up.

Ann: That's great!

Yusuke: My school suggested I transfer to there, as well. I'm still considering it.

Akira: Sounds good to me.

Futaba: What'll you do, Haru?

Haru: Well, I do go to your school also.

Makoto: Yeah, but you still have a company to run, too, right?

Haru: True.

(Morgana then pops his head out of Akira's bag a bit.)

Morgana: Being a cat that fits into a bag has benefits, but I long to have a human form (sighs) or at least have my old metaverse form back.

Akira: I'm sure things will work out somehow, Morgana.

(The group sees a red haired girl passing them.)

Akira: Who's that?

Ryuji: A new student in Shujin Academy. A first year-to-be. Kasumi Yoshizawa.

Ann: She's an ace athlete and gymnast. Her skill is as recognizable as Shiho's. (gasps) That reminds me! Shiho wrote to me, saying her parents want her to move back into town on her own. The letter didn't say whether or not she'd be back in Shujin or something, though.

Ryuji: But hey, at least she's back, right?

Ann: Yeah! I can't wait to see her again!

(Suddenly, some portal has opened in front of them.)

Booming voice: (from the portal) Phantom Thieves of Hearts! Your return has come! Walk through the portal and meet us in the Velvet Room!

Futaba: What's that about?

Morgana: There's only one way to find out. We go on through. Maybe Igor will have an explanation for this.

Akira: Yeah. Let's go.

(The group steps through the portal and suddenly are in the velvet room in front the desk where Igor sits. With him is a girl, which is Lavenza.)

Igor: Ah, the Phantom Thieves. It's been a while.

Lavenza: A few months to be accurate.

Akira: Been a long time, you two.

Futaba: Some booming voice called us here. Who was it?

Ryuji: Yeah. Sounded kinda freaky.

Ann: So, who was it from?

Lavenza: Ah, you must be wanting to know our new friend. That's who it was.

(A familiar Dragon entity came in.)

Dragon entity: It is nice of you to make it, Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Morgana: (being scared like the cat that he technically is) Ahh! Who are you?!

Dragon entity: Fear not, little one. I am Orincaro.

Yusuke: What an interesting Dragon... So, why have you summoned us here?

Orincaro: I have seen all of your actions the past year, and I am very impressed.

Haru: Must be some know-it-all dragon. All-seeing, too.

Makoto: And you called us here for that, because?

Orincaro: Do you all know of the Metaverse?

(The group suddenly looked surprised.)

Akira: Why... yes!

Futaba: Why do you ask us this? The Metaverse is sealed away after we defeated and destroyed Yaldabaoth!

Orincaro: Well, I have forged a brand new Metaverse.

Akira: (shocked) You did what?!

Ryuji: No way!

Ann: You've gotta be kidding!

Orincaro: I kid you not. With my powers, I forged a brand new Metaverse. But not for corruption. You see, I like you all as Phantom Thieves, and the world needs people like you to steal the hearts of corrupt people. Without a Metaverse, you won't have any powers.

(Orincaro glanced at Morgana as he continued.)

Orincaro: And you won't have that form you were born in.

Morgana: And your point is?

Orincaro: The point is the Metaverse I created is very different from the one made by Yaldabaoth. This Metaverse can be used for forces of both good and evil, and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts are among the good.

(The surprise of the group intensified.)

Ann: You mean to say that we'll have our weapons and abilities again, and we'll also be able to use our Personas again?!

Orincaro: That's correct.

Ryuji: (grins) This is effin' awesome!

Haru: I can't believe it!

Futaba: The Phantom Thieves are back in business!

Orincaro: I was hoping you'd say that. (snaps his fingers)

(Suddenly, black flames emitted over Akira and his friends emitted over them, and after they subsided, the group found themselves in their Phantom Thief uniforms while Morgana, who was still on Akira's shoulder, was now back in his Metaverse form.)

Morgana: All right! Morgana's back in action! (jumps off Akira's shoulder and lands on his feet; stretches) Ah, it's good to be on two legs again!

Orincaro: Indeed. And, with special magic, you can also assume the Metaverse forms in your real world, as well.

Ryuji: (grins) Seriously?! Awesome!

Makoto: I feel one thing is missing, though.

Futaba: Yeah....

Haru: Akechi-kun....

Igor: Fear not. I have already taken care of that. I took the liberty of bringing him back. He's currently almost done with his redemption journey. You'll see him eventually.

Akira: At least we'd be glad he's back.

Futaba: Hopefully without a grudge against us.

Lavenza: And now, to have your Personas back. Just remove your masks and call out to them.

(Then with confident and determined looks on their faces, the Phantom Thieves all removed their masks together.)

All: COME!

Akira: ARSENE!

Ryuji: CAPTAIN KIDD!

Morgana: ZORRO!

Ann: CARMEN!

Yusuke: GOEMON!

Makoto: JOHANNA!

Futaba: NECRONOMICON!

Haru: MILADY!

(Then the Personas all appeared.)

Akira: Welcome back, old friends.

Arsene: Glad to be back.

Igor: It has been a while. Now, it's high time you met the other staff of the Velvet Room. Ones you never met before.

Ann: Other staff?

Ryuji: Who are they?

Igor: I'll show you. (calling to four people in the darkened door) Come in, loyal servants.

(Then four people came out of the darkness, revealing themselves as Theodore, Elizabeth, Margaret and Marie.)

Marie: Nice to meet you, Phantom Thieves.

Lavenza: Allow me to introduce them to you. These are Theodore, Elizabeth, Margaret and Marie. They worked here even before my time.

Theodore: Greetings, Phantom Thieves.

Elizabeth: It's an honor to finally meet you all.

Futaba: I take it you've done some research about us?

Margaret: That's correct.

Akira: I have a question, Igor. You've known people with Personas before us Phantom Thieves?

Igor: Ahh, you assumed quite correctly, Akira. I have indeed known people with Personas long before I met you and your companions.

Akira: Who are they?

Igor: They are referred to as the Nyx Annihilation Team- soon to go by a new team name- and the Seekers of Truth, formerly known as the Investigation Team. I have a feeling you will meet them soon. More importantly, you will have new members joining your cause from time to time, just the same as the other two teams will.

Ryuji: (shocked) More members?! No way!

Ann: (thinking) Could Shiho be one of them? We'll have to see...

Lavenza: By the way, I can now manifest Caroline and Justine into their own selves, as my sisters.

Haru: That's impossible! There's no way there'd be three of you!

Igor: To a Phantom Thief, anything is possible.

Lavenza: Make that four, since I have a real world counterpart, as you will discover later on.

Futaba: (shocked) A real world counterpart, too?! Unbelievable!

Akira: I wonder who she is?

Lavenza: She looks just like me, but under a full, different name. You'll meet her in time. But now, without further ado... Manifest, Caroline and Justine!

(Then there was a glow in the room, and after the glow subsides, Caroline and Justine were standing beside Lavenza.)

Justine: Greetings, Phantom Thieves.

Caroline: It has been a long time.

(Both then bow to Lavenza in respect.)

Caroline and Justine: Thank you for making us our own selves, sister Lavenza.

Lavenza: My pleasure, Caroline and Justine.

Yusuke: I certainly cannot wait to get our first case in a while.

Makoto: You know what's funny? My sister has given us something to deal with should we become Phantom Thieves again. It involves a man named Kuroshin Dokurado. A serial killer. Wanted on 13 counts. 5 men, 5 women and 3 children.

Igor: Before you go off on your first case in a while, Phantom Thieves. There is a new group of enemies you may need to know about.

Haru: Who would they be?

Igor: They are known as the Demon Warriors of Hades.

Ann: Do they have some goals, with probably World Domination as one of them?

Igor: Indeed they do, and they all have the same sins known by all.

Morgana: That means we have to face those 7 deadly sins-type battles again.

Ryuji: Obviously.

Ann: It could be worse.

Futaba: What if they plan to revive Yaldabaoth or something? That's one thing I do NOT want to happen!

Igor: Lucky for all of us, that's not their desire.

Theodore: Instead, they're using the pieces of Yaldabaoth as part of cathedrals for the many palaces they will create, both from members and people they take influence over. The cathedrals themselves will be the seat of each one's power.

Elizabeth: Also, the organization itself has been able to use Project Cadmus cloning technology to make clones, even evil clones of certain people you reformed.

Ryuji: Aw, man. I'll bet they made an evil clone of Kamoshida for his shadow.

Ann: If the real Kamoshida learns of that, he'd be upset about it, as the guilt might not go away and leave him alone. I mean... he's still redeeming himself, starting with teaching at another school for a while as his first step to recovery.

Haru: I do hope he hasn't thought about suicide...

Akira: We all do.

Orincaro: Now, then, that is all you'll need to know. Go forth, Phantom Thieves, your new adventures await!

(The Phantom Thieves nod and go through a portal back to the real world, where they go back to regular outfits and Morgana goes back to his cat form. Meanwhile, the girl from earlier, Kasumi, was talking to some male figure in a cloak.)

Male figure: What do you think of the Phantom Thieves?

Kasumi: I think it's great to help people, but if I have to pick one, I don't like them. I don't think these Phantom Thieves are really fixing the world, and they're not truly helping people. I think if you really need to fix a problem, you have to solve it yourself.

(The male figure chuckles in amusement.)

Male figure: I'm afraid you're wrong, young lady.

Kasumi: What do you mean?

Male figure: The Phantom Thieves actually DID save the world. If it weren't for them, the world would still be enslaved and controlled by an evil false god named Yaldabaoth. You may think you WILL change your mind once you meet them and join them at some point. I should know. You will understand in time.

Kasumi: All right. I'll take your word for it, sir.

(The two part ways and Kasumi was on her way home somewhere in the city when she spotted Akira's group heading to some alley and followed them in secret.)

Futaba: Are you sure this is the right spot to the palace where that Kuroshin Dokurado's shadow resides in, Makoto?

Makoto: Positive.

Yusuke: The Demon Warriors of Hades.... I wonder who their leader is?

Ann: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling he could be even worse than Shido.

Ryuji: Great. Another self-centered, murderous crook to worry about.

(When the group reaches the end of the alley, a corridor of darkness that leads to the new Metaverse appears.)

Makoto: We made it.

Akira: Let's move!

Others: Right!

(The group goes in, as Kasumi watches.)

Kasumi: Could these guys be..... I gotta find out!

(Kasumi follows the group into the portal. Then, they reach the new Metaverse, in a new-looking palace that looks like a warehouse/fortress hybrid. Kasumi hides near the group, so they wouldn't notice her. The group then spoke.)

Akira: This must be the palace.

Morgana: It's sure been a while and our comeback is starting up with a bang.

Futaba: Remember what we heard in the Velvet Room? Each palace has a Cathedral of Yaldabaoth, the seat of each ruler's power. So, if we take that guy's treasure and destroy that cathedral, then that palace will fall, removing any possibility of anyone ever resurrecting that so-called god of humanity little by little.

Akira: Right. So we'll have to think carefully on where to start here.

Haru: (sensing something) Hey.... Do you ever get the feeling we're being watched? (looks up to see a figure briefly before it vanished) It seemed.... familiar.

Akira: Hmm... you may be right, Haru.

Morgana: Let's go find that scoundrel!

(In a montage, the Phantom Thieves were fighting waves of monsters. They stop for a bit.)

Ryuji: (pumped up) Yeah! It's been a while since we've all been doing this!

Ann: Whoo! It feels good to be fighting monsters again!

(Suddenly, the group heard a noise and see it came from Kasumi accidentally kicking some kind of empty trash can over to the floor. She yelped at being spotted.)

Futaba: Hey! It's that girl from earlier! Kasumi Yoshizawa!

Kasumi: Uh, well, you see... I was interested in you but I doubted that you'd change the world and save people, so I'd follow you and see for myself.

(Suddenly, the male figure Kasumi talked to earlier appears.)

Haru: That's the figure I saw earlier!

Male figure: You noticed, eh? (to Kasumi) I see you followed my old friends here. Impressive.

Akira: Who are you?

Male Figure: What? You don't recognize your old rival, Akira?

Akira: Old rival?

(Then he gasped in shock and realization.)

Akira: Impossible! You can't be!

Male Figure: Oh, but I can... and I am.

(Then the cloaked figure removed his hood and revealed himself as none other than Goro Akechi.)

Akira: Goro!!

Haru: You're alive!

Akechi: Indeed. Long time, no see.

Ryuji: I don't believe it!

Futaba: I guess Igor wasn't lying when he told us he brought you back to life.

Akechi: Of course not. He used his power to revive and he sent me on a redemption quest.

Ann: So, where have you been on that time?

Akechi: I was in Iwatodai and Inaba, the respective homes of the two groups I'm sure Igor told you about.

Akira: Yes, the Nyx Annihilation Team and the Seekers of Truth.

Akechi: Indeed. I helped them, especially Naoto Shirogane, solve some cases. As a result, I myself learned about the Demon Warriors of Hades, which you learned from Igor and the others. What's more, I also learned about a separate evil. A boy named Kyo Diovaro, who merged Yaldabaoth's spirit, which was left of him after your battle with him, with his own soul, so he can take that former god's power as his own. It is still unclear what the boy will plan to do or if he has any connections to the Demon Warriors of Hades.

Akira: (shocked) What?!

Futaba: Yaldabaoth is coming back?! As a Persona?!

Ryuji: No way!!

Akechi: Actually, he's not a Persona yet. Not until Kyo Diovaro, who merged Yaldabaoth's spirit with his own also merges the spiritual remains of Izanami and Nyx Avatar with it as well, so that all 3 can become one in order to be his Persona. At least that's what I learned.

Ann: We gotta find this boy and stop him from doing this madness! Otherwise, the world is doomed!

Morgana: We also have to stop the Demon Warriors of Hades, as well! We can't have THEM loose on the world, either!

Makoto: But first, we have to take down Kuroshin Dokurado.

(Kasumi sighs a bit and finally speaks up in the conversation.)

Kasumi: Guys, before we go further into this, there's something about me that you need to know.

Akira: What is it?

Kasumi: It's hard to explain, yet... Oh, I just can't do this!

Akechi: You can. Just let your heart guide you.

Kasumi: (sighs) My name's not really Kasumi.

All: (shocked) HUH?!

Futaba: You've gotta be kidding!

Ryuji: Then, what is it?!

Kasumi: My real name is Sumire. Kasumi is the name of my sister who died long ago.

Makoto: What happened?

Kasumi: She was killed in a car accident. The real Kasumi and I are twins, but Kasumi is better in a lot of ways compared to me, especially when it comes to gymnastics. In a fit of anger, I ran away from Kasumi and into a street, where I was about to get hit by a truck, which is then where Kasumi pushed me out of the way and takes the blow, dying. I never felt so guilty before. I feel like such a fool. When mom and dad took me to some doctors for counseling, they couldn't help me overcome the pain. At that time, I made an offhand comment how I wished I was Kasumi, since I couldn't like with survivor's guilt. Project Cadmus came along and promised to revive Kasumi for me, but in order for it to work, my parents insist I assume Kasumi's name temporarily in her honor. I agreed, hoping Cadmus would be good on their word and revive Kasumi for me, so I can go by Sumire again.

Ryuji: How about this, then? Since Sumire and Kasumi both have 'sumi' in the name... we should nickname you Sumi!

Sumi: Sure, why not?

Ann: Great idea! That way, there should be SOME difference!

Futaba: You like that, right?

Sumi: Yeah! That will help me out of my guilt!

Morgana: Well, then, welcome aboard, Sumi.

Sumi: Thanks, you guys.

Akechi: Now then, everyone, if you don't mind... (changes into his original 'Crow' appearance, much to everyone's surprise) We got a killer to take down.

Futaba: Looks like you're back to your old 'Crow' self again.

Yusuke: But which Persona are you using this time? Robin Hood? Loki? Or is it both?

Akechi: (chuckles) That's the funny thing. I'm about to show you a spectacular thing that will happen to both of them.

Akira: Really? What is it?

Akechi: I'll show you.

(Then, to the amazement of everyone else, they saw a vision of Akechi's two Personas combining into a whole new one.)

Morgana: Whoa! Incredible!

Akechi: Some dragon-like entity named Orincaro told me to make this merge happen when I meet with you guys again.

Haru: So, what will you call it?

Akechi: I know of this Persona, as a matter of fact. Hereward.

Futaba: Sounds perfect.

Akechi: Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, we still got a Serial Killer to take down.

All: Right!

(In another montage, the Phantom Thieves, now including Akechi, fighting even more monsters, with Sumi cheering them on. When it stops again, the Phantom Thieves then tell Sumi everything that's happened and she listened really well.)

Akira: And then with the help of Satanael, we destroyed Yaldabaoth and restored the world to its previous state.

Sumi: Wow... now I understand why you're all praised as heroes.

Ann: Yeah. Oh! By the way, Shiho's back in town lately, so when we meet with her sometime, you can meet her.

Sumi: Yeah, I'd love to meet her.

Makoto: Let's take care of the matter at hand first. We still have a serial killer, or at least of shadow of him, to find.

Male voice: You looking for me?

(Just then, the Phantom Thieves and Sumi turn to the source of the voice: A shadow version of their target: Kuroshin Dokurado.)

Futaba: Is that...?

Ryuji: It must be him!

Makoto: Kuroshin Dokurado. You are wanted on 13 counts of murder. 5 men, 5 women and 3 children. We, the Phantom Thieves, are taking you down and taking you in.

Shadow Kuroshin: Ha! Like hell you are! In fact, Zinlong, leader of the Demon Warriors of Hades, sent me to make you all my next victims! (brandishes a knife) Now, you dead corpses to-be..... Prepare for the carnage! (summons some chainsaw-wielding ogres)

Haru: Looks like the killer's brought some friends for a slaughter party.

Akechi: Well, I will not allow us to die that easily!

Sumi: I'm in, too! I mean, if I can't face this, how can I face my sister once she's revived by Cadmus? I'm not letting my fears get to me!

Shadow Kuroshin: We'll see about that, girly! Get 'em, boys!

(Just then, the monsters freeze before they could move.)

Sumi: What happened?

(Suddenly, Sumi thinks for a bit.)

Sumi: I see.... A voice guided me for some time now. Telling me not to let people assert their interests on me... telling me to never let people self-indulged expectation on me... nor let them demand self-indulgent results...

Morgana: Yoshizawa... Could it be.... The voice being your...

Sumi: (ignoring Morgana) Whoever you are.... You say I can't do it...? Do you know who I am? I am... I'm... Sumire Yoshizawa! My friends call me Sumi!

Female voice: Such a useless girl....

Sumi: (suddenly feels a headache) Ugh!

Female voice: (as Sumi held her head in pain) Rather than being covered in ash, you instead chose... transient splendor?

(Sumi stopped holding her head and looked at her hands as the female voice continued.)

Female voice: But, if that is your determination... I'll be with you until the end.

(Suddenly, a mask appeared over Sumi's face. She took it off and then after a magic glow, she was clad in a Phantom Thief outfit of her own.)

Futaba: Could it be that the voice came from....

(Just then, a entity-like figure came in above and behind Sumi.)

Morgana: (shocked) A Persona?!

Ann: One we've never seen before, to boot!

New Persona: I am thou, thou art I... Receive the power... of magic known as the contract.

Sumi: Allow me to start over. (as she unsheathes a sword) This time... Together with "Cendrillon"!

Shadow Kuroshin: Seize them!

(The monsters resumed before the Phantom Thieves, now with Sumi, took them down with little to no trouble.)

Sumi: For my first time, I actually pulled through!

Futaba: I'll say!

Morgana: You're actually doing pretty good, having just awakened your Persona.

Shadow Kuroshin: Tch. I'll destroy you all yet.... (runs off into the next room)

Ryuji: There he goes!

Akira: After him!

Voice: Wait!

(Suddenly, Orincaro {the source of the voice} appeared before the Phantom Thieves.)

Akechi: Orincaro... What's going on?

Orincaro: Before you face this Shadow, you must be prepared to face his demon form.

Haru: We fought something like that before. I assume the Demon Warriors of Hades kept that formula going for Shadows now?

Orincaro: Correct. The Demon Warriors will stop at nothing to not only destroy you, whether to ruin your reputation or not, but also to bring turmoil, despair and destruction to the world.

Futaba: So, what'll we do about it?

Orincaro: I know you'll find ways, as you usually do. And I shall give new equipment to certain ones of you to help you out.

(With a snap of his finger, Orincaro gives some of the Phantom Thieves the following: Yusuke gets ninja throwing stars, a.k.a. shurikens, Futaba gets a mallet [one similar to Amy Rose's Piko Piko Hammer] and Haru gets elemental magic bracelets.)

Futaba: (grins) All right!

Haru: Cool!

Yusuke: Excellent.

Orincaro: You now have additional weapons added to your arsenals. (to Makoto) As for you, Makoto, I'm taking the liberty of adapting Anat into Johanna's fighter form. (brings out some kind of spark) Using this Meta Spark.

Makoto: (amazed and intrigued) Meta Spark?

Orincaro: Precisely. Call out your Persona, so I can install it in order for the fighter form to be made.

Makoto: Right. Johanna!

(Then her Persona, Johanna, appeared.)

Johanna: I heard. So, Anat will be my fighter form instead of an evolved form of me now, I take it?

Orincaro: That's the idea, Johanna. Now then...

(Then Orincaro puts the Meta Spark inside Johanna. Suddenly, Johanna transform into her fighter mode, which looks exactly like Anat.)

Makoto: (shocked) It worked!

Futaba: Of course!

Orincaro: When you all return after this fight, I will have made many miracles happen for you.

Haru: What miracles?

Orincaro: You will see.

Akechi: For now, it's time we put the killer in his place.

Futaba: Right. And I have a feeling the room he ran off into is a Cathedral of Yaldabaoth.

Akira: Let's get going!

Orincaro: Good luck, Phantom Thieves.

(With a nod, the Phantom Thieves enter the next room, which is a Cathedral of Yaldabaoth. There, Shadow Kuroshin waits for them.)

Shadow Kuroshin: I see you found the first Cathedral of Yaldabaoth. Impressive.

Ryuji: Your time has come, Kuroshin!

Ann: (sees Kuroshin's treasure) Here's his Treasure in plain sight! Let's take him down and take it!

Shadow Kuroshin: Go ahead and try! (screams and transforms into a giant Vulture-like demon) I dare you!

Akechi: Here he comes!

(After a long, hard battle, the Phantom Thieves manage to defeat Shadow Kuroshin, who reverts to normal and cowardly begs for forgiveness.)

Shadow Kuroshin: I am so sorry for the killings! Please, I beg you, forgive me!

Akira: After all those killings? I don't think so. At least not yet.

Futaba: First, you must give us your treasure, turn yourself over to the police and atone for your crimes.

Shadow Kuroshin: I'll do it! I'll turn myself in!

(After Shadow Kuroshin gives the Phantom Thieves his treasure, he disappears into nothingness.)

Akechi: Good work. This just leaves one thing before we leave.

(With a nod, the Phantom Thieves destroy the Cathedral, along with the palace. Then, they return to the real world, where the real Kuroshin Dokurado is crying and confessing his crimes to the Police.)

Kuroshin: (crying) Please, officers! Arrest me! I had no choice but to kill all those people! The Demon Warriors of Hades made me do it!

Officer: Demon Warriors of Hades?

Kuroshin: It's a secret, evil society! Maybe even worse than Shido!

(Suddenly, a card appears in Akira's hand that has the Phantom Thieves' logo on one side and information on the Demon Warriors of Hades on the other. After the group looked at it, Akira tossed in at an officer, who, by instinct, caught it and read it.)

Officer: Damn... this is serious. (chuckles) It's a good thing the Phantom Thieves are back in action now. (to Kuroshin) All right, Kuroshin Dokurado. You're under arrest. (cuffs him)

(Then the police took the remorseful Kuroshin away. After Makoto tells her sister, Sae, about the events of today over the phone, the group walked on the way to Sae's new office.)

Futaba: Well, that was easy.

(Orincaro then appears in front of the Phantom Thieves.)

Orincaro: Well done, my young friends. I will present to you now, the first of my miracles, as it pertains to Morgana.

Morgana: (curious) Me, Orincaro?

Orincaro: Yes, you. Behold.

(Then, suddenly, Morgana started glowing, much to his and the others' surprise.)

Ryuji: What the hell?! What's happening to him, now?!

Orincaro: You are about to find out.

(The glow became so bright, it made the Phantom Thieves cover their eyes. About a minute later, the glow subsided, and when the group uncovered their eyes, they saw something that completely shocked them.)

Ann: Oh my God!!

Ryuji: No way!!!

Morgana: What? What? What's wrong? What's happened to me?!

Akira: Morgana... you... you....

Morgana: What is it?!

Haru: Look at yourself, Mona-chan.

Morgana: (as he looks at his hands) Huh? (shocked) WHAT THE--?!

(He looked around for a mirror a bit frantically.)

Futaba: (sees a mirror in a store window and points to it) There's a mirror!

(Morgana ran up to the mirror and saw his reflection. But there was something different. He saw a human. Then it dawned on him. Morgana was human!)

Morgana: I can't believe it.... I gained a human form at last!

Orincaro: Yes. And now you will be able to blend in with the humans more efficiently, as people will believe you to be a human boy that can shapeshift into a talking cat and some other forms at his own will. In fact, you will now be able to go into your Metaverse form in the real world, as well.

Morgana: Awesome!

Orincaro: You'll see the next miracle when you go to Sae's office. But I will tell you what it is, anyway. She is now a double-side attorney, as well as a Police Investigator.

Makoto: That's awesome!

Orincaro: Indeed it is. You'll see the rest when you're done with talking to Sae. I'll return then. (disappears)

(With that, the Phantom Thieves talk to Sae on their successful mission and was surprised to see Akechi.)

Sae: Well done, Phantom Thieves. Your comeback has become a success. A lot of people missed you and your line of work. (to Akechi) As for you, Goro Akechi. Past circumstances aside, it is good to have you back. Just... don't let anymore bad people manipulate you again, all right?

Akechi: I won't, Sae. I promise. Besides, I learned my lesson and accept that what Shido, my so-called father, says doesn't matter, as I am my own person.

Sae: Good. I'll keep an eye out for any Demon Warriors of Hades activity that's out and about, along with some corrupted groups or individuals that are either associated with them or not.

Akira: Good call. Let us know when something happens.

Sae: Understood. By the way, prior to your return here, Akira Kurusu, Japan elected Toranosuke Yoshida as its new Prime Minister.

Akira: Excellent. He deserved to be Prime Minister.

Futaba: Better him than that Shido creep.

Ryuji: That's for sure.

(A few minutes later, the group leaves Sae's office and heads on the way to the Leblanc cafe.)

Ann: I wonder what other miracles Orincaro has in store for us.

Yusuke: I have a feeling that we're about to find out.

Familiar Male voice: Keep looking! Sugimura must be found and punished! Haru must make him pay for all his abuses!

Haru: (gasps) That voice... It can't be...

Morgana: What is it, Haru?

Akechi: Hold on... I think I recognize it, too!

(The group rushes and hides behind the alley wall when they saw who the voice came from, much to their surprise: Kunikazu Okumura!)

Haru: My father! He's alive! But... Shido used Akechi-kun to kill him. How did he come back? And how is his behavior different?

(Just then, Orincaro appears before the group.)

Orincaro: This is another miracle of mine, one I made for you, Haru.

Haru: For me? You mean thanks to you, my father is revived from that fatal heart attack?

Orincaro: Correct. And he will never again think about his unethical and overambitious business practices.

Haru: (smiles joyfully) So... he'll be the caring father I know and love like he used to be for me long ago from now on?

Orincaro: (nods happily) That's right.

Haru: (happily) Yay!

Yusuke: (notices something in the Leblanc cafe's window) Looks like he's not the only person Orincaro revived! Look who's with Sojiro in the cafe!

(The group looks into the window and sees someone is indeed talking to Sojiro Sakura. To Futaba's surprise, it's none other than Futaba's mother, Wakaba Isshiki!)

Futaba: M... Mom?

Makoto: It's gotta be her!

Orincaro: (as he appears, getting Futaba's attention) Congratulations, Futaba Sakura. You have figured out the truth about the events of your new life.

Futaba: Orincaro! But... But my mother's been dead for years! She's not supposed to still be alive all this time!

Orincaro: Ahhh, but she is now. You deserve a better childhood and a better life, which was why I changed and altered your reality, and in the process, I brought back your mother.

Futaba: (gasps happily, as tears welled up in her eyes) Oh, Orincaro... thank you so much! I never felt so happy!

Orincaro: And now that you know the truth, you may proceed.

Futaba: But wait! What about my horrible Uncle Youji?

Orincaro: Let's just say that, in your new reality and life, he kidnapped you and treated you the way he did in a desperate bid to make you tough, but your mother and your guardian, Sojiro, rescued you and the former threatened your uncle that she'd kill him if he came near you again. As for how he'll pay for it, well, you may have to be the one to give him what's coming to him.

Futaba: Great!

(The group then sees Sojiro and Wakaba inviting Kunizaku into Leblanc.)

Akechi: Well, let's proceed, folks.

Orincaro: You'll see another miracle tomorrow. And it's one that is for you, Ann Takamaki.

Ann: For me?

Orincaro: You will see. (disappears again)

(After that, the Phantom Thieves were at Leblanc. Reunions were had there. And then, after that, Morgana did his little shapeshift trick to change into the forms he took so far and back into human form. Everyone applaud at that. Afterwards, everyone celebrated Akira's new residency in the apartment next to the cafe when, suddenly, a man panicked and ran inside, as if he was running from something, like the police. The man was none other than Youji Isshiki. Futaba smirked a bit, as she waited for a chance at payback.)

Youji: There. That'll keep me away from them coppers for a while. (sees everyone, including Futaba and Wakaba) Or not! Just my luck.... (shudders in fear)

Wakaba: Youji... I'm trying to remember what I said a long time ago after Sojiro and I rescued Futaba from you. I know I'm forgetting something, but I just don't know what it is. (realizes) Oh, yes! It's coming back! I just remembered that I said I'd kill you if you come near Futaba again.

Sojiro: Yep, that is definitely what you said, Wakaba.

(Youji quakes in fear even more. Then, Futaba spoke, as if playing along with her new life.)

Futaba: Oh, yeah... I think I remember my mom also said something about never forgiving someone as vile as you, Uncle Youji. Someone who kidnapped me and held me for ransom for three days... Someone who treats me like a filthy animal instead of a person! (enraged) I'M NOT AN ANIMAL! I'M A HUMAN BEING!

Youji: (cowardly) Let's calm down a bit! All I wanted to do was toughen you up into a strong woman through such bad treatment! I swear! I desperate for money from your mom, so I guess I got carried away! I'm so sorry for my actions and how I treated you! I feel like an absolute heel!

Futaba: (enraged) SHUT UP! WI WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR TREATING ME LIKE THAT!!!! (calms down a bit) But you know what? I'm gonna lay out the facts for you, so I INSIST that you PAY ATTENTION!

Youji: Huh?

Futaba: If MALES get treated like that, I'm pretty sure THEY'RE the ones to toughen up. I guess you could say THAT is natural.

Youji: (stuttering) Uh... but...

Futaba: (bringing out her mallet somehow) But....

Youji: (gasps in horror)

Futaba: If FEMALES get treated like that, they get TRAUMATIZED! If my mom and Sojiro hadn't rescued me, it would exactly be THAT happening to me! Get that in your head, you sick bastard!!!!

(Youji winces in fear at the sight of the mallet and Futaba's rage before Futaba assaults him with the mallet and, with lots of forces, sends Youji out screaming, going out of Leblanc and into a nearby police truck. Futaba goes outside the door a bit.)

Futaba: So, you wanted me to be tough, huh? Then I hope you're satisfied with this. But you're gonna behave yourself and stay away from me, understand?!

Youji: (weakly) Loud and clear.... (loses consciousness before the police takes him away)

Wakaba: (giggles in amusement) I always knew my brother was a loser.

(With that the celebration resumes. Futaba stretches a bit, as she feels satisfied with what she did.)

Futaba: Ahhh! Now I can enjoy my new and better life in peace.

Makoto: Well, that's taken care of.

Sumi: Hmmm... I wonder what other miracles Orincaro has in store for us.

Morgana: I'm more focused on what miracle Lady Ann will get.

Ann: At the very least, it's possible that the miracle I'll get involves Shiho.

Akira: You might be right about that, Ann. We'll know for sure tomorrow.

Morgana: If you don't mind, Akira, I'll sleep in your old room in Leblanc, considering that I'll have a job here myself.

Sumi: I have my own place down the block if you all wish to visit me.

Akechi: I met Akira's parents on the way back, so I'll move into his apartment with him since they recently adopted me.

Akira: Then welcome aboard.... brother.

(The two high five each other. Then everyone heads off for the night. As they do, a mysterious figure watches in anger.)

Mysterious figure: Damn it all! (disappears)

(Meanwhile, elsewhere, the shard of Yaldabaoth from the destroyed cathedral appears before a young man, who turns out to be Kyo Diovaro, who had absorbed Yaldabaoth's spirit, just like Akechi said.)

Kyo: Perfect..... One down, many more to go. (laughs evilly)

(Then, a hologram of Yaldabaoth appears over him, laughing with him. The Phantom Thieves are in for a battle on all ends.)

End of prologue


End file.
